


Вкус из детства

by synant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Вкус детства Рута запомнила на всю жизнь.





	Вкус из детства

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на фест [«Пятнадцать лет вместе»](https://fanfics.me/challenge99) на фанфикс.ми.

Борщ был самым простым и наверное, единственным блюдом, что умела готовить Рута. К счастью для неё, Марк был не привередлив, часто стоял за плитой сам, особенно в те дни, когда она приходила уставшая с работы.

Она любила смотреть как готовит, как ловко у него получается что-то нашинковать, как быстро и аккуратно он разделывает леща или уклею, что иногда она даже засматривалась и пропускала тот момент, когда их кот уже разделывался с хвостом рыбины, а сама она запекалась в духовке или весело потрескивая жарилась в сковороде.

Как показала практика, а точнее десять лет совместной жизни с Марком, Рута навряд ли сможет когда-нибудь так орудовать ножом и быстро готовить блюда.

С борщом дела обстояли иначе.

Когда Рута была маленькой, она каждое лето ездила к бабушке в деревню, где та с утра до ночи стояла у плиты, постоянно что-то готовя. Сейчас та готовила редко, но от каждого блюда у Руты замирало сердце. Ни одно из блюд за столько лет не изменилось и напоминало вкус детства.

Но борщ был единственным, что она могла воспроизвести до совершенства, словно готовила сама бабушка.

Аккуратно нашинковать зелёный лук и укроп, который пахнет просто изумительно, мелко порезать свежие огурцы. Открыть банку самолично замаринованной свеклы, — её она мариновала ещё в августе, — восемь банок каждый год, — только маринованная свекла даёт кислинку, в отличие от варенной, что должна быть в оригинальном рецепте. Есть ещё кое-что что она делает вразрез с оригинальным рецептом: натирает её на крупной тёрке, хотя все советуют нарезать свеклу ломтиками, но по своему опыту Рута знает, так свекла даст больше сока и борщ получится насыщенным.

Пора ставить на плиту одну кастрюлю и ковшик, — маленькая кастрюлька сегодня занята подливой для котлет — кастрюля для картофеля, а ковшик для яиц, чем она и занимается. Марку больше нравится картофель в мундире, поэтому она моет его и разрезает каждую картофелину пополам, а затем бросает в кастрюлю и ставит ту на огонь. Она варится дольше всего.

Пока она занимается свеклой и зеленью, мойке, в ковшике, в холодной воде, стынут отваренные яйца. Марк вернётся с работы совсем скоро, а в такой день — годовщину их свадьбы — ей хочется порадовать мужа.

Рута достаёт из холодильника самый главный ингредиент — кефир и заливает его в кастрюлю. Блюдо ещё не готово, но ей уже не терпится попробовать.

Первой в кастрюлю отправляется свекла. Кефир сразу же окрашивается в приятный нежно-розовый цвет. Следом за свеклой Рута кладёт петрушку и огурцы, затем нарезает — намного крупнее, чем все остальные ингредиенты, на четыре части — остывшие, сваренные вкрутую яйца, тщательно перемешивает и наконец приправляет специями. Добавляет немного перца — совсем чуть-чуть — на кончике ножа и пробует, достаточно ли соли.

Остался последний ингредиент — лимонная кислота. Её тоже Рута кладёт немного, столько же, сколько и перца, но цвет кефира тут же преображается, становясь ярче.

Кастрюля отправляется в холодильник, там она простоит ещё какое-то время.

Проверяя картофель на готовность, Рута переживает, ей бы хотелось, чтобы картофель ещё был сырым, но увы — пора сливать.

Хлопает входная дверь. Рута выдыхает с облегчением.

Пора накрывать на стол, но сначала она поцелует мужа.


End file.
